GamesMaster Issue 288
This magazine was dated April 2015 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'Master - 2 pages (54-55) CultureMaster - 2 pages (86-87) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Man in the Mira - 2 pages (10-11) :How the new world of 'Xenoblade Chronicles X is changing the face of roleplaying on Wii U. Charry-Eyed Surprise - 2 pages (12-13) :The Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns expansion is set to make the best even better. Turning Heads - 1 page (14) :Our hands-on verdict on the New 3DS Playing with Fire - 1 page (15) :Nintendo relights its premier role-playing series Arrow to the Fee - (16) :Head back into Tamriel with no monthly subscription as The Elder Scrolls Online hits up consoles "Nintendo will need to tread carefully to keep its fans happy" - (17) :When the Big N starts restricting content from players who don't have a certain amibo, that's when things have gone too far. "With an older style we can reach a higher quality" - 2 pages (18-19) :How do you follow up one of the most revered RPGs ever? We natter about narrative, converse about Crises, and figure out philosophies with Torment: Tides of Numenera's Project director and writer. You Win You Lose - 1 page (20) The GM To Do List - 1 page (21) Features Live and Let Fly - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 10 pages (22-31) :We skydive into Avalanche HQ to go hands-on with its incendiary sandbox sequel. Just Cause 3... The Gamer's Guide to Acronyms - 1 page (98) Previews The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Phil Iwaniuk - 4 pages (32-35) Battlefield Hardline - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (36-37) Final Fantasy XV - Daniella Lucas - 1 page (38) Batman: Arkham Knight - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (39) Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Nathan Brown - 2 pages (40-41) H1Z1 - Joel Gregory - 1 page (42) Vampyr - Joel Gregory - 1 page (43) Splatoon - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (44-45) Pillars of Eternity - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (46) Hyper Light Drifter - Joel Gregory - 1 page (47) Star Citizen - Matthew Clapham - 1 page (48) Tekken 7, Heroes of the Storm, Mario Party 10, Speedrunners, Final Fantasy Type-0 HD, Project Scissors: Nightcry - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (49) IndieMaster Thimbleweed Park - 2 pages (50-51) Hollow Knight; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (52) Stranded Deep, Crossing Souls - 1 page (53) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #25: Rampage - 2 pages (82-83) Six of the best... Monster Mashes; Grab Bag - 2 pages (84-85) CheatMaster Pro Tips: Rage against the Dying Light - 2 pages (88-89) Other Credits Games Editor :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Acting Art Editor :Rob Speed Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Contributors :Louise Blain, Nathan Brown, Matthew Castle, Matthew Clapham, Matt Elliott, Duncan Geere, Ben Griffin, Phil Iwaniuk, Alex Jones, Leigh Loveday, Ben Maxwell, Dave Meikleham, Joe Skrebels, Robin Valentine, Sam White, Iain Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews